


Your Fault

by Spoiler_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst for days, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler_Emblem/pseuds/Spoiler_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo should have noticed the signs. The headaches the blackouts. He could have stopped this. He could have saved Takumi. Instead, he let the one he loved fall under Anankos control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my rp bro for this. They just keep giving me the angsty ideas when I have other things to write! All in all, this was a fun and angsty one-shot to do.
> 
> I will add, I haven't finished Revelations yet. Anankos is most likely ooc since all I've seen of him is in the Hidden Truths DLC. But I think I did alright. So...enjoy some leokumi angst!

Leo prides himself in never having been caught by the enemies. He supposed now that pride was gone.

On his left and his right there were Vallite soldiers, one creature pinning his arms to his back while the other kept a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him walking. Leo can't see them. They were called the invisible soldiers for a reason. But he senses their presence and occasionally one of them would flicker into visibility.

He had let himself be caught in a way. He had his reasons though. _He_ was here. Takumi had been brought here too.

The emotionless soldiers lead the Nohrian prince down an unfamiliar hallway. Leo had no inkling of where they were, mostly because he had been knocked out before being brought to this place. Were they in Valla? He can only assume as much since he has no doubt the soldiers were leading him to face the main enemy of this war.

The Vallite soldiers stop in front of a huge door with strange markings on it. Leo looks over the markings as fast as he can before the soldier holding onto his shoulder releases him and pushes the door open. Once that was done the hand is once more placed onto the blond's shoulder and he is pushed forward, signaling him to walk.

Leo huffs as he starts to walk again. He feels his heart sink as what is standing in the room became clearer to him. More so a who than a what.

The Nohrian is forced to his knees by the soldiers bounding him. Even so, Leo kept his eyes locked with the creature before him. The creature who had plastered a smug grin onto the face of the man Leo loved.

Takumi stood before the blond. But it wasn't really him, Leo had to keep reminding himself. The red, soulless eyes weren't Takumi's. The purple mist surrounding him wasn't a part of the archer. No, this wasn't Takumi. This was Anankos. Controlling each of the archers movements and actions. Using him like a toy.

"If it isn't the guest of honor." Takumi's once perfect voice sounds dark and hollow as he speaks. Some smugness edged into his tone. Leo didn't care that Anankos was some crazed, godlike dragon, he was going to kill him for doing this.

The two princes relationship had started off...more than rocky. They downright despised each other. Always arguing and finding new ways to annoy the other. This hatred grew into rivalry which later became friendship. Eventually that friendship had somehow sprouted into love. Neither prince could pinpoint when exactly they had fallen for each other, but it had happened. That love for each other had lead to this predicament. Takumi being used as a pawn to intimidate Leo.

It was working.

Weeks prior, Corrin had come to the blond mage in hopes that he could use his 'vast knowledge' as she called it, to find Anankos. They had to come to Valla for a few minutes to discuss what she wanted him to do, but he got the message. The crazed dragon was their enemy, the one trying to destroy both Nohr and Hoshido. The one who had taken control of Garon. The one who now has control over Takumi.

Leo would spend hours upon hours in the library, studying up on how to find Anankos. He'd even send his retainers into nearby villages in hopes there would be some book or scroll he hadn't read yet that could help in Anankos defeat. He would spend hours talking to Azura about what they could do to stop the dragon and save the two kingdoms. All of this work had taken him away from Takumi.

Had he been with the archer for more than ten minutes of the day, he would have noticed the signs. Takumi had developed headaches that had gotten increasingly worse with every passing day. These headaches eventually lead to black outs. When the Hoshidan prince had tried to talk to Leo about it, the blond just sent him away and told him to go see a healer. Leo should have done more. He should have prevented this.

The mage had been getting closer and closer to finding out the exact location of Anankos in Valla. With everything that the dragon had done, had Leo really been so confident as to not think Anankos wouldn't retaliate against what the blond had been doing?

Takumi was vulnerable. Takumi was an easy target for possession and quick access to Leo. The blond didn't understand why Anankos just hadn't made Takumi kill Leo in his sleep. Instead, he made the archer leave the Astral Plain for two days.

Leo later found him and in the process walked right into an ambush. The Nohrian had scolded himself for being so careless and just running straight up to what was an obviously possessed Takumi. As soon as he had gotten in a foot of the Hoshidan, Vallite soldiers had jumped out and forced him to the ground.

It was in that moment that Leo knew he had screwed up, as much as he hated to admit it. He still remembered those hollow words Anankos had made spew from Takumi's mouth.

_You could have prevented this. This is all your fault_

Leo snaps back to reality when he feels a hand press against his cheek. He tries to jerk away only to be held in place by the two soldiers that led him here. He feels Takumi's thumb run over his lips as the dragon made the possessed body speak "I normally don't find anything appealing about you humans. But I can see why this welp chose you."

The mage's brow furrows and he tries to pull away again, only for the possessed body to grab him by the chin and hold him there "Now, now, no need to react with such hostility."

"Let him go." Leo blurts out, scolding himself mentally for having spoken. Anankos was obviously taken back by this as Takumi's body held a surprised expression. It doesn't last though as the cruel grin returns to his face.

"We both know I can't do that. Not after what you tried to do." the hand is removed from his chin only to slowly run down his torso. Leo is relieved his armor prevented him from feeling the touch.

"All I did was try to find you." the blond responds. Some part of him wishes it was Corrin in his place. That thought immediately made him feel guilty. But she would be the one with the strength to kill Anankos. So why kidnap the two princes and not her? Why not take control of Corrin's lover instead?

The hand is removed from his chest as the possessed body stood at it's full height again. Anankos just wants to tower over Leo, to see the mage squirm from seeing his lover like this.

"That was your first mistake, boy. I don't want to be found for I have plans." the body chuckles. Takumi's once infectious laugh sounds so dark. So much like father's had sounded.

"I did try to warn you. I messed with your little toy to send warnings to you. But you ignored them all." Leo hates how the dragon refers to Takumi as a toy. That isn't what he is. The guilt rose in him as Anankos points out his lack of attention to the archer over the weeks.

"You call possessing someone a warning?" The mage huffs, pulling against the soldiers. Their grip on him only tightens, causing Leo to have to fight back a wince.

"I couldn't just show up at your doorstep now could I?" the body laughs. Gods, how Leo was hating that laugh. "You humans think you can defeat me? Even with that pathetic Fire Emblem? I will destroy you all before you get the chance."

Leo doesn't satisfy the dragon with a response. He just maintains eye contact with the possessed body, trying to convey that he wouldn't let Anankos break him.

"If you plan to kill me. Do it already." the mage says after what feels like years of silence. He doesn't know what Anankos endgame is. He figures both he and Takumi were going to die here. Or at least Leo is. He rather Takumi be let free, but the dragon most likely wouldn't allow that.

That dark laugh rings throughout the room again. "Not just yet." he says, moving to pull something out from under Takumi's pelt.

Leo swallows the lump in his throat when he sees the dagger. He knew it was coming. He had prepared himself for it. But that didn't make facing death any easier.

Instead of turning the dagger towards Leo, the possessed body holds the dagger to his own throat "Should we make it quick?" it asks before pulling the dagger away. He runs the sharp blade over a part of Takumi's arm, causing the cloth to be sliced along with skin. "Or should we make it slow?" the blood stains the surrounding cloth a bright red color.

Leo knew they were both going to die here, but that didn't stop him from fighting for his lovers life. He can't let Takumi die. He can't be the reason for Takumi's death. "Please," his voice sounds so small and so unlike himself "Kill me. Not him."

Takumi's possessed body seems to ignore him as it continues to make small cuts into the archer's arm. The mage feels his face twist into an expression akin to horror at the display. He fights against the invisible soldiers hold once more, getting some leeway and raising his knees off the ground. The soldiers don't take kindly to this as they both push down on his shoulders and force him back down.

Leo watches as more cuts are placed on Takumi's arms. He continues to struggle in feeble attempts to get away from his captors. The mage had never felt more useless.

"Guilt. Worthlessness. Pity." the words come out of Takumi's mouth as the dagger is twirled around in his hand "All the feelings that made this human vulnerable to my control." Leo felt a shiver go up his spine as the possessed body turns to him with an eerie grin. "All the things you are feeling right now."

The Nohrian prince doesn't know what to make of that. He's too distracted by the copious amounts of blood trickling down the archer's arm. He barely registers the possessed body kneel in front of him, only pulling his eyes away from the arm when he feels the dagger press against his cheek.

He prevents himself from shuddering as the blood on the blade is smeared across his cheek. Leo didn't think Anankos would be one for sick games. Why hadn't he just killed the two and moved on?

"Have I toyed with you long enough?" Takumi's voice draws the mage in. The body runs a thumb over Leo's lips again, causing the blond to flinch from the taste of blood that invades his mouth. "I think you're ready."

The dagger is moved away from Leo's cheek as Takumi's body towers over him again. Leo is confused as the body takes a few steps back. His confusion turns to horror when he sees the dagger aimed at Takumi's abdomen. "Are you watching, boy?" the archer's voice asks him.

He can't watch this. He can't watch Takumi be killed in front of him. He breaks his eye contact with the possessed body and looks away. This proves to be futile as one of the invisible soldiers grabs him by the hair and forces him to look back in Takumi's direction.

"Please..." he tries one last time. One last time to save the archers life. He couldn't be responsible for his lovers death.

His begging goes unheard and Leo nearly screams when the dagger sinks into Takumi's abdomen. The blood spurts out of the wound almost immediately as the dagger is pulled away.

Takumi's face shows no signs of being in agony. He just has that cruel grin that went from the fatal wound to the blond before him.

Leo feels tears welling up in his eyes before rolling down his cheeks. He hadn't cried in years, especially not over some ones death. The mage had deduced ages ago that death was only natural and that grieving over ones death was a waste of time. But Takumi wasn't a waste. Takumi was someone he could grieve over.

He was the reason the archer is dead. The only thing holding up Takumi's body was the one possessing him. Once Anankos left, Takumi would be gone. Leo had done this. Leo had killed Takumi.

_This is all your fault._

The cruel and dark laughter that rings out didn't even register with the blond at first. It is only when he feels familiar hands runs through his hair that he realizes what is going on.

"There is that vulnerability. So hard to drag it out of you." Leo could see some of the purple mist that surrounds Takumi start to swirl around him. Was Anankos finally going to kill him? He let Leo suffer enough as it is. Why couldn't he just let him die?

"He screamed for you. His voice wasn't very loud, but he yelled for me not to hurt you." Takumi's voice tells him. Had the archer still had enough awareness while trapped in his own body to comprehend what had happened? Did Takumi know he was just a walking corpse now?

"He's still screaming for you." Leo immediately looks up at those words. He doesn't have time to think of the meaning behind them as an intense headache rips through his head.

He can feel the invisible shoulders release him. He doesn't spring into action though. Doesn't move from his spot on the floor and clutches his head as a ringing sound starts and gets louder and louder.

He hears a loud thump, like something had just fallen to the floor. But he can't bring himself to look up as he holds his head tighter. Leo feels as if his head is going to split in two and the pain is unbearable.

He closes his eyes tightly and screams as the pain grows worse and worse. The ringing getting louder and louder. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing, looking down at the crumpled and bleeding mess that was Takumi.

Leo doesn't remember standing. He doesn't remember the pain and ringing coming to a halt. He certainly doesn't recognize the hollow laugh that emerges out of him.

"I can practically feel the magic surging through you. Excellent. Very good." he hears his own voice say. "Much better than the last host."

When his eyes fall upon Takumi he notices the Hoshidan prince is shaking. But that...that isn't right. By all means he should be lifeless. Gone. Dead.

Anankos had left the archers body, that was clear to Leo now. He had left Takumi's body to take refuge in Leo's.

"Funny thing, abdominal wounds," the mage hears his voice again. He has no control over what his own body is saying. He has no control when his body kneels next to Takumi's pained form "While they are fatal, they come with a slow death."

Leo sees his hand reach out to grip Takumi's shoulder. The gray haired man is turned so that he is looking right at the mage. Leo could feel his lips curling up into a smirk. Is this what it had felt like for Takumi? To watch as your body did things you had no control over?

The archer looks at him with a terrified expression. A small trickle of blood had run down his mouth and he holds down on his abdomen, in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding "L-Leo...?" he whispers out.

Leo wants to reach out to him. Hold him and tell him it'll be okay. But he can't. Instead all he could do is listen as Anankos made him laugh right in Takumi's face. "No. Not anymore." his possessed body speaks.

His hand moves forward, cupping Takumi's cheek. Leo barely feels the sensation of his skin against Takumi's. It hurts so much to see him like this. To see him look so broken and afraid.

"But don't worry. I'll take good care of him." his body leans down and he feels his lips brush against Takumi's before he stands.

Leo wants to scream. He tries to scream. He begs Anankos to get Takumi help. Let the archer go. But no words come out of his mouth. His body just turns on its own and walks passed the two invisible soldiers that had brought him here. He faintly hears Takumi start to scream out his name. Yelling at Anankos to let him go.

Leo can feel his lips curl into an even tighter grin. Anankos just makes the mage's body continue to walk away and laugh.

The screams from both the princes makes this revenge all the more enjoyable.


End file.
